


Owwie

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Dialogue, Gen, Short, Silly, Swearing, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hit me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owwie

It started with a **THUNK** and a mixed shout of anger, shock, and pain. It was directly followed by the dropping of a long metal rod to the ground and a flustered Blackstar jumping over it to reach Kid. Who, dare I say it, laid on the ground holding his face, having been whacked to the ground with it.

"Holy fucking shit!" Blackstar shouted, grabbing Kid by the shoulders and shaking him around fiercely. A bit to much, perhaps. This action only made Kid let out a small and short shriek of frustration and probably pain again. "Are you okay?!"

"I think you just broke my nose!" he (nearly) yelled, hands still pressed to his face, muffling his words.

"I BROKE YOUR NOSE?!" the blue haired male yelled, grabbing the fragile looking wrists of the Shinigami and pulling on them, tugging his hands from his face and revealing a rather bloody nose.

"Don't jump to conclusions! I said I _think_ you did, not that you did!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Kid appeared to be flustered even further by Blackstar's inability to understand him correctly, causing the boy to snap back at him,"nothing makes sense to you! Just- go get me a rag or something on that order!" It was an order said in a wimpy and pained voice. Something completely out of character for the young male.

"But where am I going to find a-"

"Blackstar I'm bleeding out from my nose, just go find me a rag!"

"But what if it's-"

"I don't care, just GO, DAMMIT!"

He didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
